Roses
by iS2AllenWalker
Summary: New members join the Blok Order,crazy things happen and maybe a bit of yaoi and Allen X oc
1. Welcome to the Black Order

A/N:yeah i know i didn't put this in my first fic ever! so ima put it here!WOOHOO! for stupidness!soo i don't know what to put here so ima go strait to the disclaimer

Discliamer:I don't man if i did lets just say i all of bad stuff would happen to Lenalee.I only own my OCs.

"talking"

'_thinking_'

*Allen's POV*

"Allen Komui is looking for you."Lavi said.

"Okay,why?",' _i wonder what he wants_.'

"Oh thats right I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well there are going to be new reciuts."

"oh?what are their names?",'i wonder if they are any parasitic type.'

"Uh I think one of them is named Alex and the other Jade."

"okay thanks you later."

*Komui's office*

"You wanted to see me Komui?",i said.

"-kun just on time I want you to meet Jade,"he pointed at a girl with bright green eyes she smiled,"Alex,"he pointed at a boy with orange and blak hair he said "Sup?","and Jasper.",he pointded at another boy this time the boy had redish black hair he just nodded his head."Show these guys around would you?I'd ask Lenalee but she's on a mission."he sobed.

"Oh,sure!"i smiled."I'm Allen, nice to meet you."

"I'm Jade,but you know that."she smiled and shook my hand.

"I'm Alex,nice to meet you too."he also shook my hand.

"..."

"OH!He's Jasper and he's shy don't worry he'll open up soon enough."Jade said.

" this is the black order so what type of innocence do you guys have?"

"Well Jasper has an equipment tpye,Alex also has an equipment type,and I have both equipment and parasitic type."Jade said

" cool what are they?"

"Jasper's is sword,Alex's is a bow cross,and mine is my wings and ninja weapons."

"."

"What's your's Allen?" Alex asked.

"Parasitic."

"Cool!Another parasite type!what is your weapon?"Jade asked with excitment.

"Uh my left arm."I sweat droped.

"Cool!"Jade siad.

"Well let me show you around the Black order."

_"My right hand is humanity,and my left hand is for akuma."_-Allen Walker

Omg first non-cracky fanfic!woohoo!

review please and... get a..uh.. HUG!lolz yeah wateva just reveiw.


	2. Kanda meets the trio

Ugh it feel like eternity since I've last been here -.-; sorry about not updating my stories as much it's becuase I have to much school work *sigh* I wish I had a computer class todo this in.T^T Well anyway here is the next chapter to roses :) enjoy!

Disclaimer:does it look like I own -man?no?okay thers your awnser..OWN. T^T

"talking"

'_thinking_'

*Allen POV*

"I think that's all of the places to go over...I hope."I sweet dropped.

Alex stop luaghing his ass off to say," Oh man i can't belive we got lost five times! I thought you would know your way around hahaha.", he continued to laugh till Jasper hit him over the head. '_Thank God for Jasper.' _Allen thought to himself.

"Um...Allen who's the guy glaring at us?" Jade pointed at none other then the grumpy samurai Kanda.

"Oh him? Haha he's Kanda, the sourpuss." Kanda came over and hit Allen over the head with Mugen, his precious sword/ innocence.

" watch what you say about me." Kanda sneered as he hit Allen over the head with the hilt of Mugen.

"Ow that hurt!BaKanda it's Allen ! Or are you too stupid to remember?"Allen yelled.

"shut up you Baka Moyashi!" Kanda and Allen looked about ready to rip eachother's throats out when a red-head came.

"Moyashi-chan Yuu-chan don't fight; we have guest remember."Allen and Kanda striaghten the red-head turned around and introducing himself. "Hello I'm Lavi ,next in line for bookmen and the sexest man in the order" Lavi winked at Jade.

"Hehe I'm Jade." she said before Alex pushed her behind him.

"And I'm her Boyfriend Alex." Alex said angrily.

Jasper speaking for the first time since they got there said," I'm Jasper."

"Wow thats the first time you've spoken!"Allen said astonished. _'His voice is so deep_.'

"."Kanda said while walking a way, yet he felt something is not right with that guy 'Jasper'.

"..."Jasper said nothing more as Kanda left.

Sorry about the seriously late update D:! It's 'cuz of summer school, me having no sleep at all, and the fact people want to do like fivethousand things when i can only do like one. -_-''

anyway who wants to be my beta~? *puppy eyes*

R&R people 'cuz if you do you'll get chapters faster!


	3. READ ME

Hello Fanfictions! Sorry I haven't been on here much, a lot of things have happened making me unable to update. Lack of inpsiration, family, depression,school, friends. Life, practically. SO! I'm going to be rewritting a lot of things! Fixing up everything! So do not fear updates shall be soon!


End file.
